


#31 - River

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [31]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: river, Hakkai.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: river, Hakkai. No beta.

Hakkai recalls a bridge, a river, and the talk he'd had with Gojyo as the water rushed by beneath them.

Hakkai knows he is neurotic. He does not need to add to the list of things that cause him pain. Rain, and now rivers? No: water is life.

But he remembers the sound of the water, and then the saying that one can never step in the same river twice…because the river is always changing.

There's the answer to what he asked Gojyo: they won't always be like this, because life is never the same from second to second.


End file.
